


Stalker

by GhostBirdie



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: BAMF Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson is Renegade, F/M, Hurt Dick Grayson, M/M, Multi, Young Justice Season 1
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostBirdie/pseuds/GhostBirdie
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Bruce Wayne no pudo adoptar al pequeño Dick?Luego del terrible accidente en Haly Circus, Slade Wilson hace su entrada para tomar a Richard Grayson como su aprendiz y criarlo como su protegido.Las cosas no salen como Slade esperaba, nunca pensó que su pequeño robin fuera un total y completo fanboy del maldito Batman.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & The Team (Young Justice), Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Si veo que este fic tiene apoyo seguiré publicando :D.

Dick dio un grito no apropiado para la mañana de un domingo, pero la emoción lo alcanzó al punto de caerse de la cama y tratar de tranquilizar su mente por un minuto. 

Se levantó suavemente volviendo a abrir su computadora portatil, causante de todo el alboroto. Dick disfrutaba leer Gotham Gazette en su tiempo libre, solo por los inexplicables títulos llamativos que siempre contenían un “Batman” en el.  
Como su noticia más reciente, _“Batman asistirá a la presentacion oficial de los sidekicks”_

Oh, Dick sin duda no podría negarse a leerlo. 

La puerta de su habitación se abrió mostranto a un Slade no muy contento, café en mano y una expresión de completo sermon en su cara.   
“Hola Slade”. Dick dijo, sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla, leyendo el artículo. Slade no apresió la completa falta de atencion del niño sobre él, por lo que soltó un suspiro largo y bebió su café. 

“Te diría buenos dias, pero ya no tengo ganas”. Dick soltó un bufido a modo de disculpa. “¿Qué ves?”. Preguntó casual, el niño explicó algo de Batman y de una presentacion absurda. 

Slade no se impresionó y frunció sus labios mientras intentaba leer lo que le pusieron enfrente. “¿Por esto gritaste a las 6 de la mañana un domingo?”. Preguntó perplejo. Dick frunció el ceño y voltió los ojos. “Es importante, los jóvenes héroes alfin serán oficiales, es como el primer paso para que sean miembros de la liga de la justicia y-“. 

Slade lo hizo callar, "Esto te mantiene distraído la mayoria del tiempo". Dijo sin darle importancia. "Como gastas tu tiempo libre no es mi problema Dick, pero necesito que tengas tu mente despejada". Siguió con su conferencia, la que muchas veces había platicado anteriormente. Dick solo miró a un lado enojado.   
“Además sería más sencillo si me explicaras porque tanta facinación con el muerciélago, robas y hurtas cosas, completamente lo opuesto de lo que se supone que Batman quiere representar supongo, ¿lo sabes verdad?”. Slade levantó una ceja hacia su protegido. 

"Claro que lo sé". Dick murmuró para sí mismo, sin querer prestar atención a las palabras de su maestro. 

El cuarto se quedó en silencio por unos minutos y Slade aprovechó para darle un vistazo a la habitación de Dick, pósters de 'The Batman', y 'The Justice Leage' revistas, diarios tirando en el suelo y pegados en las paredes. 

Slade suspiró internamente.

"El demasiado controversial”, Slade comenzó, yendo al escritorio del niño para trazar las letras sobresalientes de algunos comics. “¿Un villano fascinado por los héroes?". Slade dijo casi con gracia. 

"No soy un villano". El pequeño se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero enojado hacia Slade involuntariamente. Slade solo se rió en respuesta. 

" B-Bueno no soy exactamente un villano, Slade". Dick dijo casi a la defensiva, y Slade pudo ver la misma convicción en sus ojos cuando se ofreció a ayudar a Deathstroke. 

Luego que sus padres murieron, Slade se ocupó de él. Lo crió y cuido como suyo. Y se aseguraría de que no terminara como sus demás hijos. Dick era diferente, era enérgico y brillante. Tenía un muy buen material para ser un héroe, Slade tenía que admitirlo. 

Pero Slade conoce como es el mundo, no te permite ser brillante. Y los héroes lo tienen difícil en estos días, pero si Dick continúa como Renegade, tendrá siempre a Deathstroke de respaldo. ¿Quién se atrevería a tocar a su aprendiz? Hay menos posibilidades de que pierda a su pequeño Robin, siendo los “villanos”, que Dick saliendo desprotegido por una moral amable. 

Es una manera retorcídamente egoísta, pero segura.

Slade podía vivir con eso.

"Los villanos son...". Dick intentó buscar las palabras correctas pero se rindió a los pocos segundos. "Sé que no somos los chicos buenos Slade, pero un villano es alguien como... ¡Como el Joker! o Two Face. Ellos son... Disfrutan lo que hacen, lo hacen simplemente porque pueden hacerlo". Terminó, esperando que su maestro entienda. 

"Nosotros lo hacemos por dinero, ¿cual es tu punto?". Slade levantó una ceja. Dick suspiró y volvió a empezar, mirandolo con ojos determinados. "Es diferente. Ellos matan por diversión a inocentes, nosotros no somos así. Tomamos contratos que si valen la pena, personas… que no valen la pena. Le hacemos un bien al mundo... A nuestra manera". Dick murmuró esas últimas palabras. Luego sus ojos de iluminaron. "Somos una especie de antihéroes". Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

Slade se sorprendió por esa declaración y voltío los ojos. "Es... Es una forma de mirarlo". Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que el mayor carraspeó y cambio de tema.

“De todas formas, necesiatas tu mente clara y concentrada para este viernes, Luthor tiene un contrato para ti”. 

Los ojos de Dick se abrieron con incredulidad y luego horror. “¿Este viernes?”. Slade levantó uan ceja sospechosa ante su reacción. “Si, este viernes, de 2pm a 11pm”. 

“Pero, ¡pero este viernes es la presentación!”. Dick se paró para enfrentar a Slade. “Oh porfavor, ¡tengo que estar allí! ¿no podrías ir tu en mi lugar?”.

“Te quieren a ti no a mi, lo siento, tendrás que perderte la presentación”. Slade mantuvo las ganas de reirse aparadas mientras veía la cara desolada de su protegido, tirándose sin ganas en su cama. 

"El trabajo está aceptado y no puedes fa-". Fue interrumpido por Richard, decepcionado, tirado sin fuerzas, boca arriba, mientras su cabeza colgaba por el borde de la cama.

"Fallar a mi palabra". Terminó la oración.

"Exacto". Vino la respuesta inmediata de Slade. "Ahora, ve a desayunar". Dijo haciendo un gesto exagerado hacia la puerta. Dick solo suspiró y siguió al mercenario hacia la cocina.

Con todo el desánimo posible en su expresión, Dick entró en la cocina, sentadonce de mala gana y poniendo su barbilla en la mesada sin animos. Slade solo se río. "Tranquilízate, si es tan importante aún podrás escuchar el gran evento por radio". Bromeó mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador y terminaba lo que quedaba de su café.

Dick lo ignoró y envolvió su cabeza con sus manos soltando un gemido de indignación.

Slade solo río nuevamente, un poco culpable que la situación le parezca tan cómica. "Te diré que, podemos ir a esa estupidez de comic-con cuando vuelvas de tu misión". Dijo mientras agarró una caja de cereal y la ponía en un tazón. 

“Estoy seguro que habrá suficientes cosas de Batman para hacerte olvidar de que no iras al evento más espectacular de la Liga de la justicia, por no decir de todo el mundo". Slade colocó el tazón de cereales al lado de Dick. Sonriendo vilmente al adolescente que le dió un bravo ceño fruncido, aún así aceptó su tazón de cereal derrotado. Salde sacudió su cabello y luego fue a lavar su taza.

Luego de un ligero silencio. Slade se estaba secando las manos cuando Dick habló curioso. 

"Entonces... ¿Si iremos a la Cómic-con?".


	2. Cadmus - Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La verdad, de todas coincidencias que la vida le puede ofrecer a Dick, para nada, esperaba que fueran los sidekicks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡hola! decidí seguir este fic, amo Renegade!Dick y quiero ver hasta donde puede llegar esto, cualquier idea o comentario es muy apreciado! ^^

Slade estaba decepcionado, olvida eso, estaba enojado. Muy enojado. Su dedo índice subía y bajaba desde su posición cruzada de brazos, a punto de marcar los hermosos pisos de madera por caminar de derecha a izquierda delate de su protegido por unos buenos quince minutos, y contando.

Aún no se miraban a los ojos, pero no hacia falta para que el pequeño Dick supiera que se encontraba en demasiados problemas. _Graves problemas_. Se quedó quieto en su lugar mientras su mentor seguía yendo y viniendo delante de él, en otras circunstancias, seria casi cómico como el gran y poderoso Deathstroke parecía tan ansioso.

 _Claro que no_ , susurra una parte de él. Slade estaba tan enfurecido que si no se movía golpearía algo, y sabe que ahora mismo, la primera opción de su lista es Dick. 

Dick mantiene la respiración cuando el único ojo gris y la usualmente confortante mirada de Slade se dirige a él de forma fría y con desaprobación. Traga nervioso, y por instinto se sienta mas erguido en su asiento. Hace que le duela la espalda, solo un poco. 

Slade respira profundo y lento, aumentando los nervios del menor, generando más sudor frio en sus manos. El mercenario cierra los ojos con un gemido, Dick podría decir tranquilamente que fue un gruñido. Slade suspiró. Miró detrás de él, y se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá, enfrente de Dick, quien lo miraba sin mover un músculo, sabiendo lo que le convenía. 

“¿En qué estabas pensando?”. 

Si es posible, Dick se tensa aún más. Estuvo esperando esa pregunta desde su fiasco con cadmus, pero la verdad, era que Dick no tenía ninguna buena excusa para esto, estaba completamente perdido. 

“Dick, te hice una pregunta”. Slade en verdad no tenia paciencia para esto, su tono fue rugoso y enojado, a Richard no le gusto como sonó.

“¿Qué- qué quieres que te diga?”. Derrotado, Dick terminó la oración, aferrándose a los bordes de la silla como si su vida dependiera de ello. A pesar del tartamudeo, las palabras salieron claras. 

Slade mostró los dientes, claramente perdiendo la paciencia, y Dick suspiró internamente para calmar los latidos de su corazón, era seguro que Slade ya escuchó el coro de golpes frenéticos en su caja torácica. Pero no le impedía intentar parecer un poco más relajado. 

“El comienzo sería bueno”. Dice en un tono sarcástico, cruzándose de brazos nuevamente, mirando al niño como si pudiera desarrollar rayos láser si quisiera. 

El menor aplanó sus labios, tragó aire, exhaló y comenzó a hablar. 

Dick odiaba cadmus, pero la paga era buena. 

Sin dudas Lex Luthor sabe como llamar la atención de Deathstroke, no importa cuantas veces le haya dicho a su mentor que no trabajaría para el némesis número uno de Superman, siempre era rechazado. Claro, era una estupidez.

Ni siquiera conocía a Superman. 

Podría haberlo visto hoy, los héroes presentan a sus protegidos en el salón de justicia. Supes no tenia alguien con ese título, pero no dudaba que se encontraría allí también.

Con…toda la liga. 

…Junto a los _sidekicks._

Y Batman. 

_Tenía que ser hoy._ Dick murmuró enojado. Siguiendo el recorrido del subnivel 30 por tercera vez. Lex lo contrató por seguridad, aunque las cosas están tan tranquilas y aburridas como cualquier otro laboratorio. Excepto que no lo era, esta fachada de cadmus no era mas que eso, una farsa. Dick no quería pensar en las atrocidades que habrán hecho aquí, uno no sabe que esperar de personas como Luthor. 

De todas formas, no le pagan por pensar, así que deja de hacerlo y recorre el subnivel 32.

Se escucha un sonido grave, seguido de algunos gritos apenas audibles, sirenas, _¿bomberos?_ Sonaba a algún tipo explosión, arriba. Actualmente, estaba treinta pisos debajo de lo que se muestra realmente. Un pequeño clic apareció en su oído y Dick tocó su comunicador en respuesta.

 _“Hubo una pequeña explosión arriba, nada de que preocuparse. Sigue vigilando”._

Dick asintió en afirmación y obedeció la orden de Guardian. Frunciendo el ceño mientras en su recorrido aparecían de vez en cuando G-gnomo mirándolo sin expresiones. Si, Dick claramente no quería saber que eran esas cosas.

Estaba en el subnivel 35 cuando las alarmas sonaron, se puso en alerta tocando su comunicador. _“Renegade a Guardian”._

 _“Un G-gnomo detecto dos intrusos en el subnivel 26”._ Vino la voz del jefe de seguridad. _“El doctor Desmond quiere que revises el área”._

Dick tuvo que detener el impulso de gemir frustrado, ¡vamos, estaba en el subnivel 35! _“tardaré en llegar, están nueve niveles arriba de mi posición actual”._ Explica, mientras no pierde tiempo y se dirige al ascensor mas cercano.

 _“entendido, infórmame si encuentras algo”._

Dick asintió inconscientemente, una pequeña parte de él estaba realmente disfrutando que al fin apareciera algo interesante. Si se enfocaba en esto, dejaría de pensar en el evento de los héroes. Aunque de verdad le hubiera encantado conseguir un autógrafo de Kid Flash hoy. O, al menos, llamar la atención de Batman, o robar alguna flecha de Green Arrow. Dick suspira internamente, divagando más de lo que quería.

Si tan solo no tuviera que estar aquí. 

_Ahg, maldito cadmus._ Piensa. _Maldito Luthor y su excesiva buena paga._

El elevador se abre en el subnivel 26, los ruidos de pelea se escuchan a su izquierda. Guardian debió haber mandado G-gnomos a su posición para hacer tiempo. Dick entrecerró los ojos, mientras sigilosamente se acercaba a la escena. Se sentía mas cómodo teniendo el factor sorpresa que plantar cara y comenzar a pelear. Su especialidad era la infiltración, después de todo. Así que, como una sombra, se adentra en el subnivel. 

Dick se quedó detrás de una columna. Como sospechaba, docenas de G-gnomos se encontraban allí, se quedó observando para identificar al intruso. La verdad, de todas coincidencias que la vida te puede ofrecer, Dick, para nada, esperaba que fueran los sidekicks. Frunció el ceño, ignorando los latidos de su corazón y la reciente necesidad de plasmar una sonrisa boba en su cara. ¡Kid Flash y Acualad, estaban justo delante de él!

 _¿Dónde está Speedy?_ murmuró en un pensamiento fugaz. 

Luego la realidad lo golpeó como un balde de agua fría, los héroes eran los intrusos, y él no es exactamente en buen tipo aquí. Debía enfrentar a sus ídolos. Dick aprieta sus manos en puños porque antes que un gran fan, es _Renegade_. Aprendiz de un mercenario. No un estúpido amigo del bien y la justicia. No es como si pudiera atraparlos y luego pedirles un autógrafo, no importa cuando lo deseara. En verdad, el destino debe odiarlo. 

Toma aire y salta junto con los G-gnomos al rango de visión de los compañeros. Saca un arma de su muslo derecho y comienza a disparar, claramente, apunta sin intención de matarlos. Nunca mató a alguien. No importa lo que Slade le diga, el no quería, no podía. No necesitaba cruzar esa línea para ayudar a Deathstroke a efectuar un contrato a la perfección. 

Los héroes parecían conmocionados por su aparición, esquivando las balas. Kid Flash corrió hacia el ascensor del final de aquel pasillo. Dick no había visto a un velocista en acción hasta ahora, la verdad que era impresionante. 

Las balas se acabaron. Dick tiró el arma al suelo, corriendo hacia Acualad, quien estaba ocupado sacando algunos G-gnomos del juego. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Renegade, sacando sus portadores de agua. Dick tubo que enterrar la emoción que pasaba en sus venas. ¡Acualad era tan cool!

Dick desenvainó su espada ajustada firmemente en su espalda, no dejando que su rostro sin expresiones se transforme en una brillante sonrisa. En otras circunstancias, se podría decir que estaba entrenando con un _sidekick._

Cuando parecía que Acualad daría el primer golpe, la voz de Kid Flash lo llamó. “¡Acualad, el elevador!”. Gritó, Dick instintivamente dirigió la mirada hacia la voz, el atlante aprovecho los segundos de negligencia del otro para dar un gancho hacia la mejilla derecha de Renegade. Dick soltó un gruñido cuando el impulso lo llevó abajo, golpeándose la cabeza con la pared a su costado. Definitivamente tendría un moretón.

Acualad corrió hacia su compañero, Dick lo siguió unos segundos después, pero llegó tarde. Ambos abordaron el elevador y las puertas habían cerrado. Dick aplanó sus labios, por dentro estaba fascinado, en verdad los héroes son geniales.

 _“Renegade a Guardian”_. Tocó su comunicador. _“los intrusos son Kid Flash y Acualad, los perdí, se dirigen al subnivel 52”_ . Dick frunció el ceño viendo los números 29 y bajando hasta su destinatario. 

_”Síguelos, estoy en camino”._ Dick no necesitó más para correr hacia el elevador del subnivel 27. Marcando 52 apenas llegó. Pensamientos fugaces pasaron por su mente, ¿Qué pasará con los compañeros cuando los atrapen? Sin dudas no hay manera que los dejes escapar, ya vieron demasiado. Dick gimió bajo cuando las puertas se abrieron, justo para ver a los héroes escapar. 

Dick corrió, en su camino, un G-nomorfo le ordenó que los siguiera, ya que los compañeros se dirigían al proyecto Kr. Como el infierno que quería saber que demonios era el proyecto Kr. Ya vio demasiado cuando encontró a esas bestias caminando por los pasillos. De todas formas, asintió y siguió corriendo. Guardian estaba detrás de él junto con más G-gnomos. 

Los jóvenes héroes entraron por una pequeña abertura de la gran puerta de acero al final del pasillo, esta se estaba cerrando rápidamente. Pero Dick se negó a dejarlos escapar por segunda vez, su contrato aún no terminó. Aceleró su paso, dando un flip de respaldo, cayó en la ranura justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara. _“Activaré el cierre de emergencia, no podrán escapar. Atrápalos”._ Guardian informó.

Dick no respondió a eso, se quedó mirando la gran cápsula en el centro de la celda. Los héroes también estaban mirando, había una persona adentro, G-gnomos arriba de el conectados al adolescente. La insignia de Superman plasmada en su pecho. 

Bueno, Dick ya descubrió de que se trata el proyecto Kr. 

Y bueno, maldición. 

_“Kr, el símbolo atómico de Kryptón”_. Kid Flash dice a nadie en particular, solo lo suelta. Como si estuviera pensando en voz alta. 

Dick apretó los puños, esto estaba mal. Demasiado. Esto no es solo seguridad, esto es completa manipulación biológica, no le pagan por esto. Esto no es su problema, la voz de Slade emerge en su cabeza. Lo único que tiene que hacer es atrapar a los héroes y dejar el resto al Dr. Desmond y a Cadmus. El recibirá su paga, quedará en buenos términos con Lex, volverá a casa e ira a la comic-con junto a Slade. Ese es el plan, no hay forma de cambiarlo. Él es aprendiz de un mercenario, no un héroe. No puede hacer nada para salvar a quien sea que fuera ese joven. Ya estaba perdido. 

Claro que no, de ninguna manera hay forma de salvarlo y quedar impune.

Es ridículo. 

_“Hay que sacarlo de ahí”_. Dice antes de que pueda pensarlo más. Aprieta sus puños una vez más cuando los héroes lo miran confundidos, cambiando a una posición defensiva. _Oh, santo Dios. Slade va a matarme._

 _“Te conozco, trabajas para Deathstroke”_. Comienza Acualad, con el ceño fruncido, sin dar indicios de comenzar la pelea. _“¿Porqué querrías liberarlo?”_. Entrecierra los ojos con incredulidad. Kid Flash lo ve sospechoso, pero no dice nada. 

_“Con Deathstroke”_. Tuvo la necesidad de aclarar. _“No tienen mas opciones, y se nos acaba el tiempo. Deben confiar en mi”_. Dice firme. Mirando las expresiones de los héroes, luego de unos segundos, Acualad deja sus armas y Kid Flash relaja su postura. Dick suspira internamente. 

_“Tengo un plan”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Siguiente capitulo: Cadmus - parte 2


	3. Cadmus parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento muchísimo la tardanza de este capitulo, pero estoy trabajando en mis demás historias y deje este bastante abandonado, por ahora no habrá más publicaciones durante un tiempo hasta que decida seguirlo. (Dudo que me vaya a rendir con esta historia)
> 
> los comentarios siempre son apreciados, ¡gracias por leer!

Slade iba estar furioso cuando esto termine.

Indiscutiblemente iba a ser un verdadero desastre acentuado en cada sílaba. El corazón de Dick aumentó su ritmo nuevamente, mientras sus puños se abrían y se volvían a cerrar en una especie de mantra para calmar sus pensamientos. Tomó una respiración imperceptible y se volvió para ver al joven encerrado en la única cápsula de la habitación, suavizando su expresión a una en simpatía. 

Exhaló todo el aire que había estado reteniendo. 

_No hay forma de que te deje aquí._ pensó para sí mismo. 

Por que, en la totalidad de la situación, si se lavaba las manos y no hacía nada, Dick no estaba seguro si lograría dormir cuando vuelva a casa.

No es como si durmiera mucho en realidad. 

_”Tengo un plan”_ dijo, mientras se dirigía a la computadora enfrente de la cápsula, de su guante sacó un pequeño cable que conectó a una pequeña ranura al lado del monitor. Los jóvenes héroes se miraron perplejos, pero como Renegade había dicho, no tenían muchas opciones. Se dirigieron uno a cada lado del villano, mirando atentamente.

Evadir la seguridad del sistema fue un juego de niños. 

_“¿Cómo estás haciendo eso?”_. Kid Flash soltó impresionado, y a Dick se le calentó el pecho con la idea de impresionar al compañero de Flash. Pero aún así, se obligó a calmarse y responder serio. No confiaba lo suficiente en su auto conservación para detenerse ante la idea de pedirle un autógrafo ahora mismo, quedaría como idiota.

_“El sistema de seguridad es demasiado volátil, sencillo de entrar”_. Dijo, frunciendo el ceño a toda la información desplegada en bucle que apareció en la pantalla. _”Descripción del arma: Superboy”_. Leyó.

 _¿Superboy? Porque una asociación como cadmus le pondría un fabuloso, por cierto, nombre de superhéroe a algunos de sus experimentos…_. Pensó Dick. Luego siguió leyendo. _”Un clon obligado a crecer en dieciséis semanas”_. Acualad soltó miradas fruncidas hacia el proyecto Kr.

 _“Con ADN obtenido de Superman”_. 

Oh, ahora tiene sentido. 

_”Robado, de Superman”_. Acualad acusó. 

_“Suena a Luthor”_. Dick dijo más para si mismo que para los jóvenes héroes. 

_”Definitivamente Luthor” _. Kid Flash confirmó asintiendo hacia Renegade, quien prosiguió a leer el archivo. _”Absorbe radiación del sol con ese traje, todo el dia, todos los dias”_. __

___”¿y esas…criaturas?”_. Preguntó Acualad, apuntando a los pequeños tres individuos arriba de Superboy. _ _

___”G-nomos genomorfos, son telepáticos, de alguna manera le estan brindando conocimiento”_. _ _

___”Están haciendo un esclavo del…, ¿hijo de Superman?”_. Kid Flash levantó una ceja y luego frunció el ceño. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Dick y luego en Kaldur, este ultimo habló. _”Ahora si hay que contactar a la liga_ ”. Terminó para llevar su mano a su cinturón, donde estaba su contacto directo con Acuaman. _ _

___”¡No!”_. Dick se abalanzó hacia el brazo de Kaldur, deteniendolo. _”Sin la liga, no mas héroes”_. Dice firme, dejando paso a un ligero suspiro. _”Slade definitivamente me matará si involucro a la liga en esto”_. Murmuró más para si mismo que para los démas. Aún asi, el mensaje llegó claro para los jóvenes héroes. _ _

__Acualad estaba disgustado pero obedeció, de todas formas, no habría manera de contactar a los leaguers, no habia señal alli. Estaban muy abajo, literalmente._ _

___”Voy a liberar a Superboy, pero necesito capturarlos primero”_. Dick dijo mientras de su cinturón agarraba una fina y larga pieza de metal. _ _

___“¡De ninguna manera!”_. Llegó la respuesta de Kid Flash, adelantándoce. Siendo detenido por la mano de Kaldur en su hombro. Parecía analizar la situación, pero no tenían tiempo para más especulaciones. Si querían salvar a Superboy y salir con el menor daño posible, deberían confiar en el aprediz del mercenario. _ _

__Dick frunció el ceño, las miradas desconfiadas de los héroes persistieron. El villano se negó a suspirar. _“Sé que no soy el bueno, pero deben confiar en mi. En verdad quiero liberar a Superboy”_. Intentó. _”Parecerá que los capture, y en medio accidentalmente Superboy quedara libre. Pasar al Doctor Desmond y a Guardian será facil a apartir de ahí. Luego los libero y se van de aquí con Supes >”_. Dick dijo adelantandoce a Kaldur, apuntando ligeramente a la cápsula._ _

___” Yo voy por mi camino, ustedes por el suyo y con suerte no nos volveremos a cruzar”_. Dick dió una sonrisa triste al final, sabiendo que las posibilidades de encontrar nuevamente a los sidekicks era casi nula. _ _

__Los héroes se miraron, y Kaldur habló firme. _“¿Por qué nos ayudas?”._ _ _

__Renegade se encojió de hombros. _“No me pagan lo suficiente por mantener clones de Superman encerrados”_. Kid Flash tuvo una pequeña sonrisa graciosa y Dick lo consideró una victoria._ _

___“Ahora”_. Dick se dirigió a Acualad, este levantó una ceja._ _

___“Golpeame”._. Dijo mientras señalaba su mandibula y mejilla. Al recicibir miradas confundidas, explicó. “_ Hay que hacer que se vea creíble”._ Renegade gesticuló su mano como si no le estuviera pidiendo a un atlante que le de un golpe en la cara, luego cerró los ojos, esperando. 

Nada llegó.

Dick abrió un ojo en respuesta para ver las caras apenadas de los héroes. _”Vamos, no voy a llorar, golpeame”._ Kaldur aún dudaba compartiendo una mirada rápida con Wally. Este, sin que Dick se lo espere, arremetió un gancho hacia su mandíbula con supervelocidad. Dick mantuvo firme sus pies por instinto y su cabeza se voltió un poco. _“Perfecto”_. Dijo sintiendo el ardor en su cara, el tono rojo debe estar floreciendo desde su mandibula hacia su mejilla, sonrió hacia Kid Flash. Acualad parecía querer decir algo pero se rindió a los pocos segundos. 

Junta las manos de Kaldur, poniendo la lámina de metal alrededor de las muñecas, este rápidamente se transforma en unas esposas, que le cubren gran parte de la mano. Repite el proceso con Kid Flash. 

Ahora los héroes estaban de espaldas contra el otro, en una esquina junto a la puerta. 

Mientras, Dick se dirigió hacia la computadora, hackeando el sistema de inmediato. No tardó mucho tiempo antes de que las puertas de la cápsula se abrieran, sacando humo blanco hacia el exterior.

Dick no pudo evitar sonreir. 

Superboy miró a su alrededor, luego se fijó en Acualad y en Kid Flash para terminar mirando fijamente a Renegade. 

En un milisegundo, Superboy se lanzó hacia Dick con fuerza, tirándolo al suelo, quedándose encima del menor. Este gimió de dolor por el golpe, actuando rápido para cubrir su cabeza cuando un puño se dirigia hacia él. 

Los héroes miraban sorprendidos y horrorizados ante la brusquedad de Superboy, volvieron a respirar cuando Renegade logró salir de las garras del proyecto Kr con una patada rápida, lanzandocé hacia atrás. Poniendo suficiente distancia entre ellos y de los heroes. . Gritó desde su comunicador. La respuesta fue casi inmediata. 

_”¿Los héroes?”_. Preguntó Guardian desde el otro lado. 

_“Capturé a los sidekicks pero lograron abrir el proyecto Kr”_. Dick pudo decir mientras Superboy se lanzaba hacia él una vez más, su puño cayó al suelo dejando un inmenso agujero en el metal. Escuchando el claro ‘¿¡Qué!?’ atrás de la linea. El doctor Desmond no debe estar feliz. 

_“Me está atacando, no sé hasta cuanto tiempo pueda esquivarlo”._ Renegade evitó una vez más la lluvia de puños que le venían. _“¡Abre la puerta ahora!”._

 _”Desde que entraste se activó el protocolo de seguridad y se aberió la cerradura. Estamos arreglándola”_. Dick apenas pudo evitar tragar con desesperación al escuchar esas palabras.

Por otra parte, los héroes estaban intentando liberarse para unirse a él contra Superboy, pero Renegade los detuvo. Se estropearía el plan si ellos salen, podría manejar esto un par de minutos más. Era más pequeño y mucho más ágil que el kryptoniano, no necesitaba pelear, solo esquivar, huir y ganar tiempo. Tomaría completa defensiva con gusto, siendo lo único que podía hacer. 

_”¡No soy una amenaza Superboy!”_. Intentó razonar. Pero el clon parecía no escucharlo. _”¡Estoy de tu lado!”_. Dick saltó hacia la izquierda, esquivando apenas el gancho del otro. 

No había caso, Superboy creía que era el enemigo. Dick gritó sorprendido cuando una mano agarró su tobillo y lo lanzó hacia la pared de su izquierda, Renegade vió puntos negros mientras intentaba mantenerse despierto.

 _”!Renegade!_. Kid Flash y Acualad gritáron al unísono, impotentes por no poder ayudar a su reciente aliado. Dick debilmente podia sentir la sonrisa que quería poner. Los héroes estaban procupados por él. 

¿Qué tan genial puede ser eso para un fan? 

Dick intentó levantarse, pero Superboy lo llevó para abajo nuevamente, dando un golpe final a su cabeza.

y Dick ya no estaba con ellos. Su cabeza cayó inerte hacia abajo seguido de su cuerpo cuando Superboy se retiró y volvió hacia la gran puerta que daba a la salida. 

Los héroes miraron perplejos como el clon agarraba la puerta y la destruía como si nada, logrando su avertura. Dando paso al doctor Desmond, Guardian y G-nomorfos a la habitación. 

Kid flash tragó audible, mientras los ojos iban hacia ellos y luego a Renegade. 

Lo último que supieron los héroes fue que Guardian, delicadamente, alzó a Dick sobre sus hombros mientras que los cuernos de los G-gnomos cerca de ellos brillaran e hicieran que perdieran la conciencia. 

Dick se levantó de golpe, en silencio. Tocó su cabeza sintiendo el golpe que Superboy dejó allí, también el nuevo vendaje, aún se sentía mareado, pero no tenía tiempo para prestar atención a sus heridas. 

Estaba en una especie de habitación estéril. Se sentó en la cama donde estaba anteriormente acostado. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró para pararse junto a él. 

_”Tienes una comoción cerebral”_. Guardian dijo. Dick apenas asintió. Las nauseas estaban empeorando. 

_”¿Los sidekicks?”_. Preguntó devilmente. 

_”Retenidos. Por ahora. Superboy los está vigilando.”_. Dick frunció el ceño. Debía llegar a ellos enseguida, al menos unos segundos para dar una mano a su escapada, aunque el hecho de que Superboy no esté del lado correcto hace un giro brusco a sus planes. 

Y Renegade no puede pensar con claridad ahora mismo. 

_”El doctor Desmond habló con nuestros superiores”._ Guardian dice, extendiendo una mano hacia Dick para ayudar a que se levante. _”Quieren que vigiles a los héroes, hasta que se calmen las cosas”._ Dick está completamente erguido, ignorando el dolor palpitante en su cabeza y el profundo sentimiento de cansancio. 

_”Eso no estaba en el contrato, nada de esto estaba en el contrato Guardian”._ Puede que Renegade acentuara el nombre del hombre para enfatizar su incomodidad con la situación, solo un poco. 

_”Lo sabemos, aumentaremos un 30% la comisión por las molestias”. Dijo, guiando a Renegade hacia los héroes._

_Dick volteó los ojos detrás de su máscara, arrepintiéndose cuando su cabeza zumbó en respuesta. _”Qué sea el 50% y quiero lo que acordamos en mi cuenta bancaria en este momento”._._

__”Trato”_. _

_Genial, pensó Dick. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, no solo ayudaria a los héroes y nadie se daría cuenta, sino que ganaría más del doble de lo acordado, eso dejaría más que satisfecho a Slade. Almenos eso espera._

_Guardian lo guió hacia una habitación parecida a la del proyecto Kr, la puerta se abrió automáticamente. Dick apenas pudo resistir abrir los ojos con preocupación._

_Los héroes estaban en cápsulas como Superboy anteriormente, solo que ellos colgaban de sus manos y estaban inconcientes. El clon estaba mirandolos fijamente._

_Dick frunció el ceño, adelantandoce hacia los jóvenes. Teniendo cierto cuidado cuando cruzó a Superboy._

__”No te hará daño, ya no eres una amenaza para él”_. Guardian dijo, yendo a la computadora central para hacer un control general de los sidekicks. _

__”Es bueno saberlo”_. Dijo sarcásticamente, mirando con recelo a Superboy. _”¿Qué les hicieron?”_. Intentó sonar casual, pero por dentro su cabeza iba a mil por hora, cada pensamiento era una nueva forma de como todo esto podria salir mal. _

__”Estan cedados”_. Responde. _”Si despiertan avisame, Superboy se quedará contigo”._._

_Dick solo pudo asentir mientras veía a Guardian retirarse y dejarlo solo, junto a un clon malvado con habilidades kryptioneanas, dos sidekicks temporalmente fuera de si y nauseas. Hoy no es un buen día para Dick._

_Superboy lo estaba mirando fijamente, parecía que quería decirle algo, pero los compañeros parecían despertarse lo que trajó toda la atención del clon, para alivio de Dick._

_Renegade miró como los jóvenes se sacudían y finalmente abrían sus ojos. Sus pupilas pasaron desde Dick hasta Superboy, Kid Flash frunció el ceño._

__”¿Qué? ¿qué quieres?”_ espectó más frustrado que valiente. El clon profundizó su ceño fruncido. _

__”Calmate”_. Dick se adelantó. Kid Flash pareció relajarse un poco. _”Solo queriamos ayudarte”. Habla Acualad, y una parte de Renegade enserio quería que el clon les creyera y coopere.__

___”Antes de que noquearas a uno de los tuyos”_. Kid Flash dijo sarcásticamente y el clon frunció más el ceño. _”Calmate Kid, creo que nuestro amigo no estaba en completo dominio de su cuerpo”_. Acualad tranquilizó. _ _

__El clon dudó antes de contestar, mirando perplejo a Dick y luego a Kaldur _”¿Qué pasa si no lo estuviera?”__ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Edité el prologó de esta historia por si quieren releerlo!
> 
> Gracias ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
